L'histoire de Severus Snape
by Bloodycristal
Summary: Les moments les plus importants de la vie de Severus Snape, de sa rencontre avec Lily Evans jusqu'à la mort de cette dernière. (morceau d'histoire présent dans ma fic Vendue, posté ici pour ceux que ça intéresserait mais qui n'aiment pas le couple HarryxTom et les Harry-fille !) LilyxSeverus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la génialissime J.K Rowling, je ne tire donc aucun revenu de mon écriture !**

Merci à ma bêta lectrice **Sakura-okasan** et à mon bêta correcteur que j'oublie tout le temps, mon ami proche et esclave, dit Chouxy, merci **Markhan** qui pourtant ne connait pas grand chose à HP !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : l'histoire de Severus Snape partie 1 : Butterfly**

Hé bien … Je vais te raconter mon histoire. Comme tu le sais, je suis né d'Eileen Prince, dernière héritière de la famille de sang-purs Prince, et de Tobias Snape, un misérable moldu alcoolique et sans intérêts. Lorsque mon … père – il cracha ce mot avec dégoût – eut appris que ma mère était une sorcière, il le prit très mal, vraiment très mal. Mais ils étaient déjà mariés et ma mère était enceinte de presque 6 mois, il lui était donc impossible d'avorter à ce stade, aussi bien magiquement que de façon moldue. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ils passaient leur temps à se disputer.

Severus se stoppa quelques secondes, reprenant le souffle qui commençait à lui manquer, pour recommencer son histoire avec un ton digne des meilleurs conteurs.

- J'ai dit qu'ils se disputaient … Il serait plus juste de dire qu'il hurlait et frappait et qu'elle, elle encaissait en protestant faiblement. Quant à moi … Il me haïssait, certes, mais n'ayant montré aucun signe de magie, il n'avait jamais posé la main sur moi. Jusqu'au jour de mes sept ans. Jusque-là, ma mère avait réussi à dissimuler mes manifestations de magie instinctive mais … Je n'ai pas pu contrôler ma magie ce jour-là, comme tous les enfants de cet âge-là … Ou presque. Il me semble que tu es une exception. Il allait la frapper une énième fois, mais avec une barre métallique cette fois-là et … J'ai chauffé le métal à blanc. Bien entendu, ce qui est logique, il n'a pas apprécié de se retrouver avec la main brûlée et aucune explication plausible à donner à l'hôpital. Après ce jour, il n'a plus jamais osé toucher ma mère.

L'homme se stoppa de nouveau, perdu dans un souvenir qui faisait briller ses yeux de douleur.

- A la place, il a déversé toute sa haine, sa colère et sa violence sur moi, et de ce côté-là il n'était pas avare, loin de là. Ma mère n'a jamais pris ma défense, ne s'est jamais interposée, elle se contentait de faire ce qu'il lui demandait, c'est-à-dire me soigner lorsque les blessures étaient trop importantes et dissimuler les traces de coups pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon à l'école ou chez les gens du village. C'est aux alentours de mes 9 ans que j'ai vu pour la première fois Lily Evans. J'avais eu la chance de finir de me préparer avant qu'il ne se réveille, et j'avais pu sortir sans problèmes pour aller me promener dehors. C'est là que débutent les souvenirs que j'ai placés dans cette Pensine.

En finissant sa phrase, le deatheater poussa la bassine vers Tom. Ce dernier sortit sa baguette de sa manche et tapota deux fois le bord de la cuve en pierre noire. La salle devint presque instantanément noire, jusqu'à ce que le premier fragment de la mémoire du sang-mêlé commence à apparaître petit à petit, tout d'abord par taches de couleurs floues, puis de plus en plus nettement, laissant place à un court d'eau.

* * *

**# Souvenir #**

Un jeune garçon, mal habillé, aux cheveux noirs presque trop longs, marchait sur le bord de ce qui semblait être un ruisseau, en regardant ses chaussures trop grandes pour lui. Il releva la tête en écoutant un bruit d'eau, pas d'eau qui s'écoule mais plutôt d'eau qui tombe en fines gouttes, c'est-à-dire de la pluie, sur le court d'eau, et tomba sur une fillette de son âge aux magnifiques cheveux roux flamboyants, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, sur la rive opposée, assise dans l'herbe, le menton posé sur ses genoux. Intrigué, il avança discrètement jusqu'à son niveau, toujours du côté du ruisseau où il se trouvait, en se cachant derrière les arbres présents sur les deux bords. La petite fille, qui s'était arrêtée pour vérifier que personne ne l'épiait, ne tarda pas à refaire ce qu'elle faisait : l'eau qui jusque-là s'écoulait lentement et tranquillement s'élevait à présent, en partie, pour retomber en fines gouttes, créant un petit arc-en-ciel au-dessus du liquide qui continuait de couler.

Le petit Severus écarquilla ses yeux noirs d'encre de stupeur, puis d'émerveillement. Il resta là à fixer la petite sorcière jusqu'au départ de cette dernière.

**# Fin souvenir #**

* * *

- C'était la première fois que je voyais un sorcier autre que ma mère ou moi. J'étais tellement heureux de trouver quelqu'un de mon âge que rien n'avait pu m'enlever ma bonne humeur ce jour-là.

que le maître des potions avait parlé, un souvenir avait pris la place de l'autre.

* * *

**# Souvenir #**

Un Severus toujours aussi jeune, emmitouflé dans un manteau trop léger pour la température ambiante, et usé, était caché derrière un buisson couvert de neige, observant de loin Lily Evans et une autre petite fille brune qui faisaient les finitions d'un bonhomme aux proportions douteuses. Soudain, la petite rousse cria.

- Tunie, attention !

L'autre petite fille qui menaçait de se retrouver enterrer sous un tas de neige tombant d'un arbre ferma ses yeux et mis ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, dans une piètre tentative de se protéger … Avant de les enlever et d'éclater de rire en voyant la masse de flocons flotter au-dessus de sa tête et tomber progressivement, pendant que l'homme de neige dansait le disco.

- LILY ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça dehors !

L'homme d'eau congelée se stoppa sur le champ tandis que la masse de neige restante se déposait délicatement à côté de la sœur de Lily, qui regardait d'un air penaud sa mère. Les deux fillettes rentrèrent dans la maison, pendant qu'un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs souriait de toutes ses dents, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

**# Fin souvenir #**

* * *

Le souvenir s'effaça de nouveau, ramenant les deux hommes dans la salle.

- Le prochain est ma véritable rencontre avec elle, durant laquelle j'ai enfin pu lui parler après des mois d'observation, d'attente et d'hésitation. J'avais quitté la maison pour la journée, c'était la fin de l'été et j'avais 10 ans.

La salle disparut de nouveau progressivement pour laisser la place à un parc de jeux.

* * *

**# Souvenir #**

Severus, toujours et encore caché, habillé d'une chemise trop longue et d'un pantalon rapiécé maladroitement, observait les sœurs Evans. Ces deux dernières jouaient à la balançoire. Alors que la rouquine montait toujours plus haut à chaque mouvement de balancier, donnant de l'impulsion par ses jambes et probablement par la magie, la brune quant à elle s'était stoppée et observait avec crainte sa sœur qui entamait à présent un 360 degrés.

- LILY !

La plus jeune avait hurlé, la peur transparaissant dans sa voix. Mais l'autre riait aux éclats et quitta le siège pour voler durant quelques instants dans les airs, trop longtemps pour que cela soit naturel, et atterrit sur ses pieds en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Lily, tu ne devrais pas faire ça ici, si quelqu'un te voyait … Maman a dit que …

- Calmes toi Tunie, tu stresses trop, il n'y a personne ! Et je ne fais rien de mal !

La petite sorcière avait parlé avec nonchalance, pas le moins du monde apeurée par les paroles de sa sœur.

- Mais c'est … c'est … ce n'est pas normal ! Personne ne peut faire ça ! Tu es quoi exactement ? Tu n'es pas normale !

- Tu … Tu crois que je suis anormale ?

L'étonnement perçait dans ses yeux et dans sa voix qui tremblait légèrement.

- Moi, je sais ce que tu es ! Tu es comme ma mère et moi !

Le jeune Severus venait, dans un élan de courage - qu'il qualifiait en y repensant d'acte gryffondorien, à son plus grand désespoir -, de faire ce qu'il souhaitait depuis visiblement un long moment : il venait, enfin, d'aborder Lily Evans.

- Ha bon ? Et on est quoi ? Tu le sais vraiment ?

La rousse semblait curieuse et même excitée d'avoir la réponse à la question que sa sœur lui avait posée un instant auparavant. La brune quant à elle poussa un soupir dédaigneux, et pris un air suffisant en regardant un Severus qui rougissait légèrement.

- Tss, l'écoute pas Lily, c'est le fils Snape, son père est alcoolique et sa mère est simple d'esprit, il veut seulement faire son intéressant, il ne t'apprendra rien !

- Ma mère n'est pas débile ! Pour qui tu te prends ?! Espèce de sale moldue ! s'écria le jeune Severus qui voyait rouge.

Ladite moldue prit un air outré et partit, folle de rage.

- Tunie, attend ! Bravo, tu l'as faite partir !

- Elle n'avait qu'à pas insulter ma mère ! Et je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

- C'est quoi une moldue ? Et je suis quoi alors ? Enfin on est quoi plutôt ? Comment tu le sais ? Et pourquoi on peut faire ça ?

- Une moldue, c'est une personne qui ne peut pas faire ce que nous faisons. On peut faire ça car c'est dans nos gènes, c'est naturel et absolument normal, n'écoute pas ta sœur. Je le sais car comme je te l'ai dit, je suis comme toi, ainsi que ma mère. C'est elle qui m'a tout expliqué, c'est une sang-pur, moi je suis un sang-mêlé.

- Et moi je suis un sang-quoi ? Et on est quoi ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu !

- J'allais y arriver ! Toi, tu es une née-moldue. Et nous sommes des sorciers, ajouta le petit garçon en prenant un air fier.

- Mais c'est méchant ! Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis laide ?!

- Hein ? Mais non pas du tout ! Regarde !

Le petit brun arracha une poignée d'herbes, ferma sa main, la tendit à la petite fille qui le regardait, intriguée, et la rouvrit … Laissant s'échapper une dizaine de papillons multicolores. Il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps et observa la fillette qui regardait les insectes, émerveillée.

- C'est … Tu es comme moi ! C'est trop génial !

Severus rougit légèrement et bafouilla avec difficulté :

- Si … si tu … tu veux, je pourrais t'expliquer ce qu'i savoir sur le monde sorcier…

- Il y a carrément un monde ? C'est vraiment trop bien ! Oui, je veux bien, demain tu peux ? Je serais au ruisseau tout l'après midi !

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et, alors que la petite rousse partait en secouant sa main en guise d'au revoir, il ajouta timidement « à demain », puis sourit en se jetant sur le ventre dans l'herbe.

**# Fin souvenir #**

* * *

- Hé bien, Severus, plutôt timide à ce que je vois. Mais je ne comprends pas le rapport avec la raison qui t'as poussé à protéger Harry… Cette fille. Néanmoins, c'est intéressant, continue.

- Bien.

* * *

**# Souvenir #**

- Il y a un gouvernement ? Et une école ?

- Oui, le Ministère de la magie. Il y a plusieurs départements et des juges, le Magenmagot, je crois … L'école, c'est Poudlard, la meilleure école de magie du monde ! C'est un château en Écosse, d'après ce que m'a dit ma mère, et on est répartis en plusieurs maisons, mais elle m'a pas dit comment. Ça va être génial, à nos 11 ans, une lettre arrivera, après il faudra aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire les achats des plumes, parchemins, et tout et tout !

- S'il y a une justice magique, il y a aussi une prison ?

- Oui, Azkaban, mais je n'en sais pas plus … Maman m'a dit qu'on ne devra pas utiliser nos baguettes devant des moldus en dehors de l'école, sinon on se fera renvoyer de l'école…

- Ah, et tu sais si …

**# Fin souvenir #**

* * *

**# Souvenir #**

- Sev' j'ai reçu ma lettre ! Il y avait un demi-géant, c'est lui qui me l'a apportée pour nous expliquer les trucs à savoir, mais je le savais déjà, vu que tu me l'avais dit, et je vais bientôt faire mes achats, du coup, on y va ensemble, dit ? Allez, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui pitiééééééé ! Maman est d'accord et on peut même emmener ta mère si elle veut pas te laisser tout seul !

La petite sorcière sautait partout, excitée, et avait sorti sa phrase d'une traite. Le jeune sorcier sourit en la regardant.

- D'accord, je vais voir avec ma mère …

**# Fin souvenir #**

* * *

**# Souvenir # ( type flashs)**

Les deux enfants, accompagnés d'une femme rousse et d'une femme aux cheveux corbeau, regardaient en s'extasiant les étals des boutiques, pendant que les adultes discutaient.

- Regarde, c'est un balai !

- Des bavboules ? C'est quoi ? Un jeu ?

- Des boules de cristal ! C'est pour voir l'avenir ?

- Regarde la librairie ! On va pouvoir trouver plein de livres intéressants !

- Ooooh des chats ! Et des hiboux ! Maman, je peux avoir une chouette ? Celle-là est trop mignonne !

- On a enfin trouvé l'apothicaire ! J'adore les potions, j'ai hâte de commencer cette matière !

**# Fin souvenir #**

* * *

**# Souvenir #**

- Ollivander ! On va avoir nos baguettes ! Je me demande bien comment on les choisit ! s'interrogea à voix haute le petit sorcier.

- Un seul moyen de le savoir, Sev' : on rentre !

Les deux enfants, qui avaient semé leurs mères au moment de payer le matériel de potion, entrèrent dans la boutique du célèbre vendeur de baguettes. Ce dernier surgit de derrière une étagère, pleine à craquer de boîtes, avant qu'ils n'eurent le temps d'atteindre le comptoir.

- Bonjour les enfants, première baguette avant l'entrée à Poudlard je présume ? Toi, comment tu t'appelles ? Honneur aux dames !

- Je m'appelle Lily Evans !

- Très bien Lily, tend ton bras que je te mesure, ne bouge pas !

Une fois les mesures faites, le vieil homme quitta ses clients quelques instants, et revint avec quatre ou cinq boîtes. Il fit essayer chaque baguette à la rouquine et, à la cinquième, elle s'exclama :

- C'était chaud ! Ça veut dire quoi ? Elle est à moi ?

- Oui, en effet. La baguette choisit son sorcier, miss Evans. La vôtre est en bois de saule, 25.6 centimètres, crin de licorne, souple et rapide. C'est une baguette faite pour les enchantements, miss Evans, vous pourrez faire de grandes choses dans ce domaine. À ton tour mon garçon, tu es ?

- Severus Snape.

L'homme prit les mesures du jeune garçon, et sortit de nouveau, pour revenir avec une boite.

- Vas-y, mon garçon, essaye-là !

Hésitant et étonné par le fait qu'une seule boite lui ai été présentée, le jeune Severus prit timidement le morceau de bois, et ressentit immédiatement une chaleur qui remonta dans son bras, pour envahir son corps tout entier.

- Elle … elle m'a choisit !

- J'étais sûr qu'elle te conviendrait ! Bois d'acajou, ventricule de cœur de dragon, 38.1 centimètres, flexible … Ta baguette est plus adaptée à la défense contre les forces du mal, sortilèges de défense et d'attaque. Elle est plus longue que la moyenne, tu seras un grand sorcier, mon garçon.

- Merci ! Je suis impatient de pouvoir l'utiliser !

**# Fin souvenir #**

* * *

- Ta baguette fait 38.1 centimètres ?!

- Oui … Quand il m'a dit un peu plus long que la moyenne, je ne pensais pas que ça serait autant, ma mère en avait été très étonnée …

* * *

**# Souvenir #**

- Tu es sûr qu'il faut courir vers ce mur ?

Le père de Lily venait de questionner le brun, sceptique de la manière d'accéder au quai de gare qu'ils cherchaient.

- Oui, oui, ma mère me l'a affirmé, la voie 9 ¾, c'est le mur entre les voies 9 et 10 ! Regardez !

Le jeune garçon traversa le mur tranquillement, et revint sur ses pas. Les parents de la petite sorcière se regardèrent, pas très rassurés, et passèrent à leur tour, accompagnés de Pétunia. Puis Severus attrapa la main de son amie et ils avancèrent à leur tour, débouchant sur un quai bondé, aux chariots remplis de malles et d'animaux plutôt étranges, aux yeux des moldus, où attendait un grand train rouge sur lequel était peint à l'avant : « Poudlard Express ».

- Et voilà, Poudlard Express, voie numéro 9 ¾, on y est ! Dans quelques heures, on sera à Poudlard, c'est …

- Trop bien ! Géant ! Génial ! Compléta la sorcière.

- J'essaye de repérer un compartiment vide et je reviens, à tout de suite !

Il zigzagua sur quelques mètres, parmi les passagers et leurs proches, et revint vers les sœurs Evans, qui s'étaient éloignées de leurs parents au bout de quelques minutes de recherches.

- Tu vas me manquer Tunie … Je t'enverrai des hiboux, au moins un par semaine ! Et on se reverra pour les vacances de Noël, ne soit pas triste !

- Triste ? Hiboux ? – la fillette essuya ses yeux avec sa manche – Je ne veux pas de hiboux, je ne veux pas que les gens me trouvent anormale, comme tu l'es ! Monstre ! Tu es un monstre qui va dans une école pour monstres tenue par des monstres avec ton copain stupide et moche monstre ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis triste que tu pars ? Bon débarras sale … Sale … Démon ! Monstre ! Horreur !

- Monstre ? Lily ? Tu t'es vue, sale moldue ! C'est plutôt ta sœur qui devrait dire bon débarras ! Cracha le petit sorcier en serrant dans ses bras son amie qui pleurait. Viens, Lily, on va dire au revoir à tes parents, le train ne va pas tarder, et j'ai trouvé un compartiment …

La fillette renifla, s'essuya les yeux avec le mouchoir que lui tendait son ami, et le suivit pour aller dire au revoir à ses parents, qu'elle ne reverrait pas avant plusieurs mois.

**# Fin souvenir #**

* * *

_**Hello ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Je sais, ce n'est pas fidèle aux écrits de Rowling, mais c'est bien le principe d'une fic non ? Même si le principe est là en grande partie : Sev' qui n'ose pas aller la voir, une Pétunia raciste, deux gamins émerveillés par la magie ...**_

_**Je prends toutes les critiques, du moment que c'est constructif bien entendu !**_

_**Hope you enjoy !**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la génialissime J.K Rowling, je ne tire donc aucun revenu de mon écriture !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Précédemment : _

_- Tu vas me manquer Tunie … Je t'enverrai des hiboux, au moins un par semaine ! Et on se reverra pour les vacances de Noël, ne soit pas triste !_

_- Triste ? Hiboux ? – la fillette essuya ses yeux avec sa manche – Je ne veux pas de hiboux, je ne veux pas que les gens me trouvent anormale, comme tu l'es ! Monstre ! Tu es un monstre qui va dans une école pour monstres tenue par des monstres avec ton copain stupide et moche monstre ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis triste que tu pars ? Bon débarras sale … Sale … Démon ! Monstre ! Horreur !_

_- Monstre ? Lily ? Tu t'es vue, sale moldue ! C'est plutôt ta sœur qui devrait dire bon débarras ! Cracha le petit sorcier en serrant dans ses bras son amie qui pleurait. Viens, Lily, on va dire au revoir à tes parents, le train ne va pas tarder, et j'ai trouvé un compartiment …_

_La fillette renifla, s'essuya les yeux avec le mouchoir que lui tendait son ami, et le suivit pour aller dire au revoir à ses parents, qu'elle ne reverrait pas avant plusieurs mois._

**_# Fin souvenir #_**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : l'histoire de Severus Snape partie 2 : félin et reptile**

**# Souvenir #**

- Le compartiment n'est pas loin, j'espère que personne n'y est entré le temps que je vienne te chercher … dit Severus à Lily, alors que le train partait de la gare de Londres.

Il soupira de soulagement en ouvrant la porte qui dévoila l'habitacle qui s'avéra vide de toute présence humaine. La fillette s'asseya, et il se plaça à côté d'elle après avoir poussé la porte coulissante. Il attrapa doucement la main de son ami, triste de la voir dans cet état, et caressa la paume avec son pouce dans une tentative d'apaisement alors que les sanglots la reprenaient.

- Chut, calme toi, n'y pense plus …

Il releva brusquement la tête et observa les deux garçons de son âge, un aux cheveux brun chocolat comme ses yeux dissimulés sous une paire de lunettes rondes, l'autre à la tignasse bouclée couleur corbeau et yeux gris/bleu métallique, qui venaient d'entrer et qui s'installaient en silence en face d'eux, sans rien demander. Ne s'en étant pas aperçue, la rousse renifla et prit la parole, forçant Severus à reporter son attention sur elle.

- Mais Sev' … C'est ma sœur, ma petite sœur qui m'a traitée de monstre … C'est horrible, pourquoi elle a dit ça et pourquoi elle ne m'aime plus ? fini-t-elle faiblement.

- Elle est jalouse, c'est tout ! Lily, tu es une fille formidable, intelligente, douée gentille, mignonne, et tu peux faire de la magie. Elle est une moldue et beaucoup moins appréciable que toi, c'est juste ça ! Bon sang, oublie toutes les conneries qu'elle t'a dites, on est en route pour Poudlard ! C'est génial, non ?

Elle renifla une dernière fois, s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche et le gronda.

- Langage Sev' ! Mais … C'est vrai ! D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas expliqué beaucoup de choses sur l'école ! Comment on est répartis dans les Maisons ? Il y en a combien ? Et c'est quoi leurs noms ?

Heureux d'avoir rallumé dans ses yeux l'étincelle naturelle de curiosité avide qui les illuminait quasiment tout le temps, il fit un petit sourire et se cala confortablement dans la banquette.

- Ben … Pour commencer, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la manière dont on sera répartis … Ma mère n'a rien voulu me dire, elle a dit que ça faisait partie du charme et du mystère de Poudlard, et que du coup s'était plus drôle de voir au moment même où on y sera. Mais elle m'a expliqué le reste il y a quatre Maisons, chacune portant le nom de famille du Fondateur de l'école qui l'a créée en même temps que l'école. La première se nomme Poufsouffle, son blason est un blaireau sur fond jaune. Il faut être … Loyal si je me souviens bien, ou un truc dans le genre, pour y entrer. Mais les poufsouffles ont mauvaise réputation, ils sont considérés comme … Simples d'esprit pour ne pas être trop méchant.

- Donc … Ce n'est pas une bonne Maison. Ensuite ?

- Ensuite il y a Serdaigle, ses armoiries sont un aigle sur fond bleu. Il faut être intelligent pour y entrer, un bosseur acharné je dirais même. Ils sont en perpétuelle compétition pour être les meilleurs, que ce soit avec les autres Maisons qu'entre eux.

- Elle a l'air d'être bien mais je ne me vois pas tout le temps lutter pour avoir les meilleures notes, c'est un peu stupide ! Ce n'est pas fait pour moi, grimaça la petite fille, arrachant un sourire à son interlocuteur.

- C'est sûr, tu es bien trop gentille pour y aller ! Après, il y a Gryffondor, représentée par un lion sur fond rouge. La particularité des membres de cette Maison est d'avoir un incommensurable courage, mais si tu veux mon avis … Il faut surtout avoir des tendances suicidaires et une case en moins, ils sont du genre à aller dans la forêt interdite au beau milieu de la nuit un soir de pleine lune … ricana le garçon. Enfin, il y a la Maison où je veux aller, celle où ma mère a été : Serpentard. Comme son nom l'indique, son animal est le serpent, et ses couleurs sont le vert et l'argent. Il faut être intelligent et rusé pour y entrer, si tu veux mon avis c'est la meilleure Maison, il n'y a quasiment pas d'échec dans cette Maison et tous ses ressortissants ont réussi leur vie.

- Ha ha ha, ricana le garçon à lunettes, le coupant. Serpentard, la meilleure Maison ? C'est une usine à vipères perfides, à mages noirs ! C'est Gryffondor la meilleure, le Directeur du collège Albus Dumbledore en sort, comme quasiment tous les grands sorciers ! Cite moi un seul grand sorcier sorti de Serpentard qui ne soit pas un mage noir ! le mit il au défi.

- Merlin, rétorqua aussitôt Severus, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Mais oui, et moi je suis Grindelwald, rigola l'autre garçon qui était resté silencieux.

- Viens Sev', laissons ces imbéciles et leurs préjugés à deux livre ! ordonna la fillette en se levant, jetant au passage un regard glacial aux deux intrus.

Alors que Severus se levait à la suite de son amie, le garçon aux pupilles métallisées ricana.

- C'est bien _Servilus_, obéit à la demoiselle comme un bon chien-chien, tu auras peut-être un susucre, on dirait un vrai pufsouffle !

Son ami rigola à la blague douteuse et, alors que le futur maitre des potions et Lily sortaient du compartiment, il jeta à leur intention :

- Hey, Lily c'est ça ? Moi c'est James Potter, au plaisir de te revoir, j'espère que tu seras à Gryffondor ! Et au déplaisir de revoir tes cheveux graisseux Servilus !

La porte se referma, étouffant les rires bruyants, tandis que Severus passa machinalement une main dans sa chevelure brune.

# Fin souvenir #

- Alors la quasi légendaire haine réciproque Maraudeurs/Snape vient de là ? Des préjugés et une ancestrale guerre des Maisons aussi stupide que futile ?

- Je pense que ça n'aurait pas été plus loin que les sempiternelles querelles inter-Maisons si je n'avais pas eu l'audace d'affirmer que Merlin avait été un serpent. Que veux-tu, la vérité blesse, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rabattre le caquet de ce sale petit crétin de gosse de riche, pourris gâté et arrogant.

**# Souvenir sous forme de flashs #**

Severus, à présent habillé de son uniforme, au début de la file de première année, écoutait le traditionnel discours de début d'année d'un professeur McGonagall plus jeune d'une trentaine d'années.

- … Vous vous assierez à l'appel de votre nom, et je poserai le Choixpeau sur …

- Black, Sirius.

Le brun aux yeux d'argent s'avança, confiant, et le chapeau ne tarda pas à délibérer.

- Gryffondor !

Une salve d'applaudissements l'accompagna jusqu'à sa table.

- Evans, Lily.

La petite rousse avança d'un pas sûr jusqu'au tabouret et, après quelques secondes, le Choixpeau cria :

- Gryffondor !

La table de sa désormais Maison applaudit et la fillette jeta un regard désolé à son ami.

- Lupin, Remus.

Un garçon à l'aspect chétif et maladif avança jusqu'au siège avec lenteur, et la sous-directrice posa l'artefact sur sa tête.

- Gryffondor !

- Potter, James.

Avec la même assurance que son ami, le sang-pur passa à son tour, et le Choixpeau, à frôlant à peine la tête brune, hurla :

- Gryffondor !

De nouveaux, des applaudissements presque frénétiques retentirent.

- Snape, Severus.

Le susnommé inspira fortement et s'avança d'un pas hésitant, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant lorsque le tissu noir lui tomba devant les yeux, lui bouchant la vue.

_- Severus Snape …_ le garçon sursauta en écoutant la voix._ Je vois que tu as l'air passionné par ce qui touche la magie, avide de faire tes preuves, et ceci par n'importe quel moyen … Mais je vois aussi en toi une qualité cachée, pas assez développée pour l'instant pour t'envoyer dans cette Maison, mais elle est bien présente. Je vois un grand potentiel en toi, et il n'y a qu'une seule et unique Maison qui te permettra de faire s'épanouir tes pouvoirs. Donc pour toi, ça sera …_

Severus avala sa salive, le cœur battant à tout rompre sous l'appréhension, craignant d'être envoyé dans une Maison où il ne serait pas à sa place.

- … Serpentard ! cria le chapeau magique, déclenchant une salve d'applaudissements, retenus mais sincères, à la table des vert et argent.

C'est avec un léger sourire soulagé qu'il se dirigea à la table des serpents et se posa à côté d'un blond à l'air aristocratique, un peu plus âge que lui, qui se présenta comme étant Lucius Malfoy puis qui lui souhaita la bienvenue. Il le remercia et, alors que les plats se remplissaient magiquement de toutes sortes de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres, il laissa son esprit dériver.

_- Serpentard … Enfin, j'ai réussi ! Dommage que Lil' ne soit pas avec moi, sinon tout aurait été parfait, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir …_ songea-t-il en se servant une part conséquente de lasagnes qu'une fillette de son âge, aux cheveux bruns frisés et aux paupières lourdes venait de lui proposer.

- Merci … ?

- Bellatrix Black, compléta-t-elle.

- Enchanté. Moi, c'est Severus Snape, se présenta-t-il.

**# Fin souvenir #**

**# Souvenir #**

Assis au fond d'une salle sombre à côté de sa nouvelle amie, Severus observait un petit homme replet se lever de son bureau.

- Bon, les enfants, le temps est écoulé. Voyons ce que vos toutes premières potions donnent !

Le professeur Slughorn se dirigea vers le chaudron de Lily, assise au premier rang. Il se pencha sur le liquide fumant et souleva un peu de la mixture grâce à la louche de cristal qu'il venait de plonger dedans, la montant devant ses yeux.

- Hé bien, nous avons une très bonne élève dans cette classe. La couleur et la texture sont très bonnes. Bravo, miss ?

- Evans.

- Félicitation miss Evans, vous venez de faire gagner 10 points à Gryffondor !

Le brun ne voyait pas la petite fille de par sa place mais devinait sans aucun doute possible le sourire emplit de fierté qui venait de s'afficher sur son visage, aussi sûr de ce fait qu'il est vrai qu'Albus Dumbledore aime tout ce qui se rapporte au citron. Puis l'homme avança et s'arrêta devant James Potter.

- Mr Potter, votre potion semble correcte pour une première fois, bien que la teinte violette qu'elle devrait avoir tire un peu trop sur le rose mais ça ira. Elle est assez bonne, bon travail ! termina le directeur des serpentards en souriant, avant d'avancer jusqu'à la table du milieu, puis se raviser et se poster devant la table de Severus.

- Mr Snape, c'est cela ?

- Oui monsieur, répondit-il sans ciller en le fixant.

Les élèves se tournèrent tous, fixant le dos du professeur pour les plus éloignés.

- Êtes-vous conscient de n'avoir respecté les instructions qu'à moitié ?

- Oui.

- D'avoir remplacé un quart des ingrédients qui se trouvaient sur la liste ?

- Oui.

- Pourriez-vous arrêter d'être insolent ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? Je vais devoir retirer des points à Serpentard dans le cas contraire.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai été insolent, je n'ai fait que répondre à vos questions. Là, en revanche, oui je l'avoue, je le suis.

- 10 points en moins pour Serpentard. Puisque vous êtes si malin, voyons votre bouillasse !

Slughorn se pencha sur le chaudron du futur maitre des potions et fronça ses sourcils. Comme pour Lily, il plongea sa louche et observa la mixture, puis la reposa dans le récipient.

- Mr Snape, cette potion est … Inqualifiable.

Les gryffondors ricanèrent à ces mots, et il entendit un « fermez vos clapet bande d'idiots ! » prononcé par une Lily énervée.

- Merci de votre intervention miss Evans. Je disais donc, cette potion est inqualifiable, surtout pour un première année. Vous saviez ce que vous faisiez ou …

- Bien entendu que je savais ce que je faisais, l'interrompit le brun avec indignation. Pour moi les potions sont un art, art qui peux s'avérer dangereux, je ne prendrai jamais de risque avec de personnes autour de moi, je ne suis pas inconscient !

Le professeur esquissa un sourire, amusé par la verve de son élève.

- Hé bien, si nous avons une très bonne élève à Gryffondor, nous avons un véritable petit génie à Serpentard ! La texture et la couleur sont plus parfaites mais l'odeur est étrange … de la menthe ?

- Pour le goût. Associée aux racines d'asphodèle, leurs effets s'annihilent mutuellement, et il ne reste que l'odeur et le goût.

- Mon garçon, vous venez de faire gagner trente points à votre Maison. Pourriez-vous me rédiger un parchemin détaillant tout ce que vous avez fait et pourquoi avoir choisi de faire comme vous l'avez fait ?

- Bien sûr !

La cloche retentie, sonnant la fin de l'heure.

- Bien, le cours est fini ceux dont je n'ai pas vérifié la potion, prenez une fiole et remplissez-la. N'oubliez pas d'y noter votre nom. A vendredi !

Severus sourit à Lily qui venait de le rejoindre au fond de la salle. Sourire qui s'élargit un peu plus en voyant les têtes dépitées de James Potter et Sirius Black. Décidément, ce cours était une vraie réussite !

**# Fin souvenir #**

* * *

_**Je prends toutes les critiques, du moment que c'est constructif bien entendu, et les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon profil, comme d'habitude !**_

_**Hope you enjoy !**_


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Le blabla habituel ... Seule l'intrigue est à moi, l'univers et les perso sont à J.k Rowling, même si certains perso sont un OC niveau caractère. Peut-être apparition de perso inventés, je verrai en écrivant.

Pairing : Severus x Lily

* * *

**_Jai modifié les âges de Lu', Bella et probablement Narcissa quant elle apparaitra. Mais non ce n'est pas une faute d'étourderie, c'est intentionnel ! J'ai besoin d'un Lulu présent un max à Poudlard, ainsi que de Bella en tant qu'amie de Sev'. Après Narcissa ... Ben du coup elle sera plus vieille que Bella, j'espère que ça ne dérange personne ^^_**

* * *

**Donc ... Bonne lecture les enfants !**

**Chapitre 13 : l'histoire de Severus Snape partie 3 : Troubles**

# Souvenir #

- Sev' !

Severus, 12 ans, la lèvre fendue et un hématome violet foncé entouré de jaune sur la pommette, se tourna instinctivement vers la source de l'appel. Idée plus ou moins mauvaise puisqu'à peine tourné, une furie rousse se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendue sur le quai ? Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans le train pendant le voyage ? Et pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu pendant les vacances ? Et ... Par les caleçons de Merlin, il t'a encore frappé ?!

Severus soupira devant la vague de questions et grimaça de douleur;

- J'ai raté le train, ma mère a dû m'emmener par transplannage d'escorte pour arriver devant les portes de l'école où attendait le professeur Dumbledore, répondit-il en omettant la dernière question.

- Severus, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Il va finir par te tuer à ce train-là ... Dumbledore a bien dû en parler à ta mère hier non ?

- Non, absolument pas. Hormis ses très chers gryffondors, il s'intéresse peu aux autres Maisons, donc tu comprends que Serpentard c'est foutu d'avance !

- Langage ! Parle lui en, il t'aidera, ne dis pas ça !

- Fait-moi confiance, ça ne sert à rien de lui en parler.

- Ton directeur de Maison ?

- Slughorn ? Autant aller voir Mimi Geignarde, ça serait peut-être plus utile !

- Et ta mère ? Pourquoi elle ne fait rien ? Pourquoi vous ne partez pas ?

Il soupira de nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas, elle n'a jamais rien fait, même lorsque s'était-elle qu'il frappait avant de se rabattre sur moi ... Tu m'as manqué cet été tu sais, comment ça s'est passé avec ta sœur ?

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ... Ben Tunie refuse ne serait-ce que de me parler, elle évite de m'effleurer comme si j'étais une pestiférée et de me regarder comme si ma vue allait la faire vomir. Je ne compte même plus le nombre où je suis rentré dans ma chambre pour y trouver mes cours déchirés et jetés au milieu de la pièce ... Je suis une pro du Reparo et du Tergeo maintenant ! plaisanta la jeune fille, énervant sans le vouloir son ami.

- Comment tu fais pour plaisanter avec ça ?! Ce qu'elle fait c'est ... C'est ... C'est intolérant et stupide ! C'est du racisme pur et simple ! Réagis bordel, y'a pas de quoi en rire !

- Langage ! gronda la rouquine. Je parlerai à Tunie si tu parles à tes parents.

- Tu sais bien qu'avec mon père, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser, je ne peux rien y faire, murmura-t-il.

- Alors parles-en au moins à ta mère ! Fais la réagir, pousse-la à partir, je ne sais pas moi !

- Je pense qu'elle y a déjà réfléchis tu sais, mais je suppose qu'elle ne sait pas comment faire par la suite. Elle a juste ses aspics, elle n'a aucun diplôme moldu ou autre, si elle le quitte on est à la rue sans le sou ...

- Tes grands parents du côté de ta mère ?

- Ils l'ont reniée il y a des années.

- Sev' ...

- Bon, on peut parler d'autre chose s'il te plait ? On a plus de cours en commun cette année non ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! s'exclama la fillette, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Severus l'écouta d'une oreille distraite. A l'intérieur, un sentiment d'abandon et de solitude le tiraillait, lui tordant et brulant désagréablement les entrailles.

# Fin souvenir #

* * *

- Stupides moldus intolérants, souffla le Lord, visiblement en colère.

- Hnn ...

- Un souvenir par année ?

- Au minimum oui. Celui qui arrive date de ma troisième année.

* * *

# Souvenir #

- Hé ben Servilus, pas capable de tenir sur tes jambes maigrichonnes ? Remarque, avec un père alcoolique et une mère à moitié cinglée, ça explique que tu n'aies pas de quoi manger, sans compter que tu es un empoté ... ricana James Potter.

Severus, 13 ans, pâlis brusquement en se relevant, étant tombé suite au violent croche pied que lui avait "gentiment offert" Sirius Black.

_- Mais ... Comment il a su pour mon ... _songea Severus, paniqué intérieurement mais impassible à l'extérieur. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et pour l'empoté tu repasseras Potter, je n'ai pas crevé l'œil du rat que je devais métamorphoser en verre à pied avec ma baguette, MOI !

Instantanément, les ricanements de Black, Petigrew et Potter se stoppèrent, net, surpris que leur victime attitrée leur réponde pour la première fois depuis leur première rencontre à bord du train où le serpentard avait osé tenir tête à James. Ce dernier s'énerva une fois la surprise passée.

- Toi ... Sale serpent visqueux !

Il allait jeter un sort lorsque Lily arriva.

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette sauta des mains de son propriétaire et roula sur le sol de pierres usées par les siècles et le passage de générations d'élèves.

- Bande de veracrasses ! Partez immédiatement parce que là, ma baguette me démange sérieusement ! Et un sort pourrait bien ... "Malencontreusement" s'échapper de ma baguette ...

Les trois gryffondors se concertèrent du regard et, apeurés par le sourire plein de promesses de douleur offert par la jeune fille et rouges de honte de s'être fait savoir par ladite fille, partirent en courant après avoir récupéré la baguette au sol.

Severus soupira de soulagement et d'agacement.

- Merci Lil' mais j'aurai pu me débrouiller tout seul, je ne suis pas l'empoté qu'il plait à décrire aux autres ...

- Je n'en doute pas mais Pettigrew était là et sournois comme il est, même si lui est un vrai empoté, il aurait profité de ton inattention pour prendre l'avantage, et puis tu étais en infériorité numérique ...

- Hnn ... grogna-t-il, blessé dans son orgueil.

- Fais pas la tête ... En tout cas tu m'as épatée, tu leur as répondu ! C'est génial !

Il esquissa un léger sourire, fier.

- Si j'ai répondu à mon père, je peux envoyer bouler Potter et sa clique ! Fini le Severus qui encaisse sans rien dire, je réplique maintenant !

- T'as répondu à ton père ?!

La jeune rousse était ahurie, l'incrédulité transpirant dans chacun de ses mots, les yeux comme des galions.

- Ben oui, il a dit quelque chose qui ne m'a pas plu, alors je ne pouvais pas y laisser passer ...

- Il a dit quoi ?

La jeune fille était curieuse, avide de savoir pourquoi son ami était passé de passif à actif, cela se voyait autant que le manque flagrant de nez sur le visage de Lord Voldemort.

- Rien, un truc. On a encore cours de Dcfm et de potion ensemble cette année, c'est cool non ? On pourra se mettre tous les deux quand on devra se mettre en binômes, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? questionna le jeune homme avec un sourire forcé, tentant maladroitement de changer de sujet.

En vain.

- Oh non petit malin, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?!

Il soupira.

- Il a dit ... Il a dit ... Il a dit que tu es une trainée comme ma mère ... souffla-t-il.

Intérieurement, la fureur dévastatrice qui l'avait assailli lorsque son géniteur avait prononcé ces mots revint à la charge, certes moins puissante mais tout de même assez forte pour qu'elle s'affiche sur son visage pourtant habituellement impassible et lui fasse serrer les dents.

- Mais ... Pourquoi il a dit ça ? questionna la jeune fille, un air choqué sur son visage qui perdit toute couleur.

- Je ne sais pas ...

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Et sinon ... A ton avis, on va commencer par quoi en Dcfm ?

Elle ne laissait rien paraitre, son air joyeux avait repris place tel un masque, mais Severus savait qu'elle avait été blessée par la remarque.

- Ben, je ne sais pas, mais ... J'aimerai bien commencer par les loups-garous, fini-t-il pensivement.

Elle arqua un sourcil, ne semblant pas comprendre.

- Pourquoi les loups-garous ?

- J'aimerai pouvoir valider ou du moins vérifier ma théorie sur Lupin.

- Remus Lupin ? Quel rapport ?

- Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'il soit "malade" chaque semaine de pleine lune ? répondit-t-il en accentuant le mot malade d'un geste de mains symbolisant des guillemets. Et que Dumbledore ai décidé de planter un Saul Cogneur, arbre plus que potentiellement dangereux pour des élèves de premier cycle, au beau milieu du parc à la fin de notre première année ?

- C'est un hasard Sev', un simple hasard ! Et comment tu peux savoir qu'il est absent toujours à la même période ?

- Ben ...

Il baissa les yeux jusqu'à ses mains qu'il tortillait nerveusement.

- Ne me dis pas que ...

Il releva la tête et répondit d'une petite voix, presque honteux.

- Si ?

- Tu as listé ses absences ?! Depuis quand ? T'es malade ou quoi ?!

- Ben vui ... Depuis sa deuxième semaine de maladie. J'ai listé à partir de ce moment. marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! Tu vas arrêter ça Severus Snape, et fissa fissa ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Ouai ouai ... promit-il sans grande conviction en croisant les doigts dans son dos.

# Fin souvenir #

* * *

# Souvenir # (Quatrième année)

- Severus Snape !

Lily Evans, partagée entre l'indignation et la colère, venait d'hurler sur un Severus à présent étonné qui lisait calmement à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, plantée devant lui.

Il ferma son livre et arqua un sourcil en la fixant.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire alors qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis le Banquet d'hier soir ? On est que le premier jour, donc non je n'ai pas de devoirs en retard !

- T'étais pas en Divination ! Depuis quand tu sèches, le premier jour en plus comme tu viens de le faire remarquer ! Abruti, les BUSE c'est l'année prochaine ! le gronda-t-elle en criant, ponctuant chaque mot de sa dernière phrase d'un coup du livre qu'elle venait de lui arracher des mains.

- Ailleeeeeeeeeeeeeuh ! Mais tu vas arrêter et me laisser parler par Morgane ?! Et langage, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche et, après un temps, la referma en rougissant.

- Oui ben ... Heu ... Bon heu ... Ça va, crotte hein !

Amusé par le peu de loquacité de son amie, il laissa échapper un petit rire, la surprenant.

- Quoi ?

- Ben ... C'est que, depuis qu'on se connait, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà écouté rire ... Bon, t'as intérêt d'avoir une bonne explication pour la Divination ! se reprit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, lui causant un trouble que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas.

- J'ai changé de matière, tout simplement. La Divination c'est ... A chier. Faut bien se l'avouer, non ? Donc j'ai demandé à Slughorn de me prendre en cours de potion avancé, je n'ai pas eu de mal, je crois qu'il m'aime bien, il doit sûrement espérer que je fasse carrière dans les potions et que je devienne célèbre, ce prof est tellement narcissique et superficiel ... Bref, j'ai réussi à prendre quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant.

- Tu me laisses toute seule avec ce vieux fou de voyant à deux mornilles ? Traitre ! ria-t-elle, faussement indignée.

Puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le regarda innocemment, ne semblant pas s'apercevoir du trouble qu'elle causait à son ami.

- Voilà, je suis pardonnée pour les coups de livre ?

Il toussota, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait et se ressaisit.

- Hrmpf. Tempus ! Oulla, il est seize heure trente, on a cours dans moins d'une demi-heure, il faut y aller avant d'être en retard ! s'exclama le brun en bondissant sur ses pieds.

En attrapant son sac, il aperçut James Potter caché derrière un arbre, qui le regardait avec un air ... Jaloux ?

_- Tss, qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là ?_

# Fin souvenir #

* * *

# Souvenir #

- Sev' ! Attend moi !

L'adolescent se tourna à droite et se stoppa en voyant son amie courir vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'étais pas à l'infirmerie toi ?

- Si mais je m'ennuyais, gloussa-t-elle. Alors je suis partie !

- T'es pas raisonnable tu sais ? Et si tu faisais un autre malaise ?

- Mais non, t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je dors mal depuis quelques jours, je suis tombée de fatigue, voilà tout !

Il la regarda, soupçonneux.

- Lil', qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances de Noël ? Tu ressembles à un vrai zombie !

- Rien, ça doit être le stress sans doute ! Au fait, dit-elle en regardant les Maraudeurs passer, Potter est devenu Attrapeur pendant les vacances ! Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça finalement, en plus il a l'air de te laisser tranquille depuis le début de l'année, répondit-elle en changeant subtilement de sujet.

Ce qui fonctionna puisque Severus ne tarda pas à répondre.

- Pas si mauvais que ça ? Me laisser tranquille ? Il le fait quand t'es pas là, c'est tout ! C'est toujours le même crétin arrogant et prétentieux, imbu de sa personne ! répliqua-t-il avec véhémence.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Pff, je suis sûre que tu exagère ! Et pourquoi il éviterait de le faire lorsque je suis dans les parages ?

Il la regarda, incrédule.

- Rassure moi, tu plaisante Lil' ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas, que tu n'as rien remarqué ?

- Ben non, je sais pas quoi ?

- Il vient te parler tous les jours sans faute alors qu'à chaque fois tu l'envoie paître ! Et il te dévore littéralement des yeux ...

- Oh. Je ... J'avais pas ... Ba, de toute façon, ce scroutt à pétard ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde ! Mais, il t'a fait quoi récemment ?

- Cette semaine, ils m'ont insulté 10 fois, fait tombé 7 fois, jeté des sorts pour m'humilier environ 10 fois et mis la tête dans les toilettes 4 fois ! Et on est que mercredi soir ! Et puis, tu l'as vu faire son malin avec son foutu vif d'or, et cette manière ridicule de se décoiffer toutes les cinq minutes pour donner l'impression qu'il vient de descendre de son balai ?!

Elle rigola doucement.

- Désolée Sev'. Au moins, ça me conforte dans l'idée que je ne sortirais jamais avec ce type !

# Fin souvenir #

* * *

- Si elle avait su à ce moment-là ... commenta le Severus actuel, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

* * *

# Souvenir #

- Bon sang Severus, je t'avais dit d'arrêter avec ça !

- Mais Lil', je suis sûr d'avoir raison ! La pleine lune le rend "malade", c'est la même chose à chacune des semaines où la lune est pleine, il a des cernes énormes le lendemain et Potter et compagnie aussi ! Sans compter cette histoire de "petit problème de fourrure" ...

- Ca suffit Sev', t'es limite parano là, et puis même si s'était vrai, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Il n'a rien fait de mal, et puis ce n'est pas de sa faute.

- Hnn ...

Severus, 15 ans, ne semblait absolument pas convaincu.

# Fin souvenir #

* * *

- Lupin ... C'est le loup-garou mordu par Greyback qui a été professeur de Dcfm à Poudlard ? Pourquoi t'être acharné sur lui ?

- Il ne m'a jamais rien fait directement mais ne m'a pas aidé non plus, alors qu'il avait été promu Préfet en partie pour résonner et contenir ses amis. Mais j'ai amèrement regretté par la suite d'avoir fait ça ...

La salle s'effaça une fois de plus, laissant paraître une pièce où le blanc dominait largement tandis que l'air s'emplissait d'une odeur de propre et d'antiseptique.

_**Alors ? Ouf, ce chapitre est enfin terminé ! Si vous saviez ce bazar pour réussir à le finir … Enfin bref, il est là !**_

_**Donc, qu'en pensez-vous ? La relation de nos deux personnages se dessine de plus en plus distinctement non ?**_

_**Hope you enjoy !**_


End file.
